The Perfect Match
by NarutoxSakura4ever
Summary: A Makorra story with a bit of Masami. Don't like, don't read. I have added my own characters also so there is no confusion! Reviews would be nice! Thanks for reading! - Temporarily stopped
1. Prolouge

Prolouge -

Korra's P.O.V. -

I sat under the oak tree in Republic City park waiting for Bolin to show up so we could pick up Kim Li and Yu Fei, he was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago. But that was typical of Bolin, always being late that is. I was pretty much used to it now.

I pulled out my blue journal and flipped through it's contents, a lot of pages were entires from five years ago, all about Mako, Bolin, and I... But mainly about Mako. I sighed softly, that firebender had been my first and only love, but then Asami came into the picture and ruined it for me. I was only 12-years-old when she took him away. Well it was all over now, a event of the past. I needed to think of the future.

I smiled as I flipped to the clean page that I had bookmarked and took out a pen,

Dear Journal,

I'm going to hang out with Bolin, Kim Li, and Yu Fei, tonight again, we all have been going out a lot lately, since Mako's always with Asami. Well ... actually... He hasn't been, he has been hanging around me a lot; he's hardly been with Asami! At first he was with her all the time, ever since I had come back he has been with her! But now... he's not. Weird huh? Also, since Bolin and I, and later Kim Li and Yu Fei, have been going places together, Mako has been in these crappy moods! He has been having this attitude lately too! Could he be...? No, that's crazy, there's no way he could be jealous. He has Asami... the perfect girlfriend. Plus what does he have to be jealous about? Bolin and I are just friends and it's obvious that he and Kim Li have a bit of a thing for each other. (At first as I had written it was me, but since Kim Li had appeared he hasn't been able to stop talking about her! It's cute!) And it's the same with Yu Fei and I! So what really does he have to be jealous about? We ask him to tag along but he says 'no' everytime. Oh well I guess that's on him huh? Anyway, I really should stop thinking about Mako. He's Asami's boyfriend.

- Korra

I closed my journal and looked up to see Mako running towards me,

"Korra! There you are! I've been looking for you all over the place!'

"Oh hey Mako, I didn't know you were looking for me." I said, placing my journal in my bag.

"Well yeah, I mean I thought maybe you and I could hang out together tonight."

"Hmm... well, I don't think we'll be able to hang out now. Bolin, Kim Li, Yu Fei, and I are going to hang out tonight." I replied. "Unless you want to come with us."

"What? Again? Are you serious AND with Yu Fei too?" He replied folding his arms. "I want to hang out with you Korra."

"Yes again and yes I'm serious and yes Yu Fei! And you know we would be hanging out if you came with us."

I picked up my blue bag, and walked over to him, all the way I felt his eyes on me. There was something definitely wrong with him. I thought he had a date with Asami, what was he doing here? I stopped and stared at him, he continued to stare at me without speaking a word, I rose a brow and asked,

"What happened Mako? Why aren't you with Asami?"

"Who? Oh, Asami! I kind of cancelled our date, because I wanted to see you Korra." Mako told me, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She wasn't too happy about it but... All couples need some time away, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose, but like I said, I'm hanging out with Bolin, Kim Li, and Yu Fei. " I said, as I started on my way. "So maybe tomorrow then?"

"Korra...!"

"Mako?"

"Why do you have to be with that guy? Yu Fei...? Can't you just blow them off tonight?"

"What's with you?" I asked, turning back towards him. "Why don't you un-cancel your date with Asami? And what's wrong with me being Yu Fei?"

"I don't want to be with Asami, I want to be with you."And as for Yu Fei I don't like how he acts around you."

"I said maybe tomorrow! Can't you wait? Yu Fei and I are just friends!"

"I have been waiting and Yu Fei sees you way more then a friend! He likes you!"

"What the heck- You're going to blow off your perfect, rich, beautiful, girlfriend," I paused, turning toward him completely. "So you can hang out with me? And why should you care if Yu Fei did have feelings for me?"

There was a dead silence that loomed between the two of us, and as the silence continued, I began to become more and more angry at Mako. Oh now he wants to be with me?

I turned to leave again,

"I'll see you later Mako..."

"HUH...! Korra wait!" He exclaimed.

"What is it now?" I asked, as I stopped now kind of annoyed.

"I have something to say, please listen..."

"Fine, make this quick."

He came up to me, turned me around and looked into my ocean blue eyes. I couldn't help but stare back into his beautiful amber orbs, I felt my heart beat fasten as he placed his strong hands on my shoulders gently. I felt a faint blush spread across my face as he took a step closer to me.

"Korra, right now, who would you rather be with me or them?"

"I-I..." I stammered.

"Give me an answer, me or them?"

"You Mako..."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you." Mako said in response, smiling a bit.

I tightened my fist and closed my eyes, I wanted to hit this guy in the mouth. Why was he palying these games with me? I knew he loved Asami! I've seen the way he stares at her, how they seem like they are in their own little world together! I knew how much loved her by the way he held her in his arms and by how deeply he kissed her...

I shook my head,

"You're so full of it Mako." I said, looking away.

"Korra, what are you talking about?" Mako asked, looking at me.

"I waited countless days for you Mako! Every day I wished you love me! I wanted to be with you every day of my life! But it never happened!" I shouted, looking straight at him."You chose Asami! You don"t love me!"

"No! That's what I wanted to tell you Korra! I DO love you!" Mako exclaimed, tightening his grip on my shoulders.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"Do you think I'm lying? Is that what it is? Do I have to prove I have feelings for you?"

"No! I won't believe you!"

"Are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" I stated firmly.

"If you're not afraid, then be with me Korra..." Mako said, as he took a step closer.

His hands slid off my shoulders and gently onto my face, I felt myself blush deeply unwillingly as he leaned forward. I felt my heart pounding out of my chest, my heart was filled with excitment, love doubt, hurt, anger, and... fear... I was afraid... I was afraid of being hurt by Mako. I was afraid if I allowed a relationship to bloom, that somehow he would break my heart again..! No! I wasn't going to allow that to happen again!

My hand rose almost automatically and before I knew it I had slapped him across the face. Tears of fear and hurt filled my eyes as I stepped back and stared at the firebender that was now holding his right cheek. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, I turned around and began to run in the other direction. Tears were falling down my eyes as I ran away from Mako; right now I wish I didn't know him. I wished we hadn't ever met, I wished we never had become friends, I wished I had never loved him...!

As I ran I didn't look where I was going and I ran into someone as I entered the city; I opened my eyes and looked up at the person. It was Yu Fei, now looking down at me with a suprised look on his face.

"Korra, we were all on our way to meet you," he paused. "Hey what's wrong? You're crying."

I stared at him and didn't say a word, no one except my parents had every seen my cry. But I didn't care about that right now, I just fell into his arms and began sobbing.

"There there... Tell me all about it..."

There were words in my throat, by my lips wouldn't move, I wanted to tell him everything I felt inside, everything that was on my mind... But I couldn't bring myself to, it was as if my voice were lost now; I held onto Yu Fei tighter and continued to sob.

"Yu Fei! Hey what's wrong with Korra?" I heard Bolin ask.

"Korra!" Kim Li exclaimed, as she followed Bolin. "What's wrong with Korra?"

"Korra...!" I heard behind me.

"Mako, Korra is...!" Bolin began. "Whoa bro, what happened to you? Who slapped you in the face? Did you and Asami get into a fight?"

"What did you do to her?" I heard, Yu Fei ask firmly. "And I don't want some made up story..."

Mako said nothing.


	2. My Loss

Korra's P.O.V. -

5 years earlier,

Dear Journal,

Here I am in Republic City park waiting for Bolin and his brother, Mako. Ahhhh Mako... how just even writing his name makes my heart skip a beat. If only he knew how I felt about him, but being a 13-year-old guy he wouldn't notice. But why would he like his best female friend, we have been friends since we were 9! (Well Mako was 10 and Bolin was 7.) Plus I'm a dork... My hair is always up in the same messy ponytail, my glasses are the big and thick; the dorky kind... It was all my mom and dad could afford at the time unforunately. My nails were all short and chipped and I'm always falling over myself... Yeah I'm his dream girl... Anyway, they are late meeting me again... UGH! I'm always on time, but them, NEVER! I try to put up with it and wait patiently but it kind gets old fast! Funny thing is, is that if I'm late I am always complained to. That's messed up huh? Oh well... Well I better close this up before the boys decide to show up, they know nothing of my journal! That's the only thing they don't know about me!

- Korra

"Yo Korra!" I heard someone shout.

I looked up from my journal over my big, thick, round glasses and smiled. There was Bolin running towards me with Pabu around his shoulders, waving and smiling at me. I closed my journal, placed it in my bag, and waved back.

"Yo Bolin!" I called back. "About time you showed up slowpoke!"

"Hey, sorry I'm late! Got up late again today!" Bolin explained, approaching me. "Please forgive me!"

"Okay, okay. I forgive you... This time!"

Pabu jumped off of Bolin's shoulders and onto mine, I smiled as I rubbed his head.

"Hey Pabu! How are you boy?"

Her chriped and chattered like he normally did as he rubbed his head against my cheek. I laughed gently.

"Pabu really likes you Korra! He always has!" Bolin laughed.

"I guess I'm an animal person!" I replied, with a grin. "Oh...!"

I paused as I looked around searching for a certain firebender, "Where's Mako?"

"Mako? Oh! Hey where did he go? He was behind me...!"

He turned around and looked over in the direction he had came from, I bit my lip. It wasn't like Mako to not come with Bolin, they were close and so Mako kept a close eye on Bolin. He was the only family he had left after all.

"Hmmm, maybe something sidetracked him?" Bolin suggested, scratching his head. "I'm one hundred percent sure he followed me out the door and down the street."

"Should we go look for him?" I asked, stepping next to Bolin.

"Nah! He's a big boy, he should be here any moment now."

"Oh, um okay..."

"So, what should we do today? Play tag, practice our bending...?"

"Oh! Speaking of bending! I learned how to do something new! Wanna see?" I asked, with an excited expression on my face.

"Sure!" Bolin replied, with a smile. "Is it a new waterbending move?"

"Mmm... well not exactly; you may want to stand back Bo!"

"Oh alright."

Pabu jumped off my shoulders and back to Bolin's, I closed my and breathed in deeply. I was sure I could do this move again, more then sure! I exhaled as a I opened my eyes and swung my fist, the outcome; fire...! From the corner of my eye I could saw Bolin's jaw dropped.

"You-you-you can...!"

"Firebend, just like Mako!" I finished for him.

"But-but how?"

"I don't know, I was working on my waterbending and out came fire in surprise."

I looked at my hands and then looked at Bolin, "Do you think I could be... Special?"

"Special... Oh yes, I think you are special, very special." Bolin said, with a smile.

"Huh? You think I'm a special type of bender too?" I asked.

"Y-yeah! That's what I meant! Of course!"

"Do you think that possibly... I might be like Aang?"

"That would be SOOOOOOOO cool if you were!" Bolin exclaimed, nodding. "I would know the next Avatar!"

I laughed as I adjusted my glasses a bit, "Yeah being friends with a big, dorky, Avatar would be awesome Bolin!"

"Dorky? Who says your dorky Korra?"

"Me, I mean look at me. From my glasses, to my outfits, to my cluminess! I'm a total dork!"

"I don't think you're a dork Korra." Bolin said. "I think you're really pretty."

"Thanks Bolin..." I replied, as a light blush spread across my face. "But I'm sure Mako doesn't think the same way."

"Oh well, I'm sure he may think the same way."

He looked down and rubbed his neck a bit, I looked at him sort of perplexed. I started to say something but suddenly stopped when I saw Mako coming our way. My eyes lit up a bit as I watched the handsome firebender walking our way with his hands in his pockets and... A smile on his face? Well that was certainly a first.

"Mako, hey!" I called out to him, waving to him. "What took you so long?"

"I ran into someone and I kind of got into a conversation with them." He replied, as he approached Bolin and I.

"You did?" Bolin asked. "With who?"

"This very amazing girl."

My eyes widen, a-a girl? Mako ran into a girl and started talking to her? Did I hear that right? But-but he was only thirteen, not very interested in girls at all. I felt my heart start to break as I fought back tears that were coming. I wanted to cry, but I didn't... I was tougher then that. I just smiled, seeming happy that he had discovered this "amazing" girl.

"An amazing girl huh? Who is she? What's her name?"

"Asami Sato... Oh man is she beautiful. I liked everything about her, her smile, her laugh, her personality..."

After he said all that, everything else that was said about Asami was blurred out. I became lightheaded and everything seemed to spin. I was trying my best to put up with what he was saying as long as I could, but the more Mako spoke about her, the more crushed I became. The way he was describing her, the way she was making him smile, made me know that he was into this Asami girl. He liked what he saw in her.

I wrapped my arms around myself, it felt like my heart was bleeding now. I couldn't breath, his words were choking me alive. I was getting weaker and felt as if I were going to be sick, I placed my hand over my mouth.

"Wow... sounds like you enjoyed talking to her!" Bolin said, with a grin as he looked at me. "Check it out Korra! Mako...has a... girlfriend... Whoa... You're not looking too good..."

"Looks like she's going to be sick! Korra what's up? What's wrong? Do you need to go home?" Mako said, coming up to me.

But before I could answer, I turned and ran to the nearest garbage can and bent over it. All you could hear were the gags and coughs echoing throughout the park coming from me as I violently vomited. My arms and legs were trembling like mad, my head felt extremely heavy now; I couldn't control any part of my body.

"Korra...! Ah...!" I heard faintly behind me.

"She needs a doctor!"

"Bolin the doctor isn't near the park! What's wrong with her? Was she okay before I got here?"

"She was fine, she and I were about do some bending practice...!"

And after that, I blacked out...

Mako... Mako...He was being taken away from me... But somehow, I knew...I knew that I didn't have a chance...


	3. It's All Coming Together!

Bolin's P.O.V -

After that evening when Mako and I had taken Korra to Tenzin's house, we weren't allowed to come back to the island for a week, during that week I thought about Korra the whole time. If she was okay and all; I was so worried about her... But what puzzled me the whole week was why she got sick in the first place.

It was stange how she was fine one minute and the next throwing up in a park garabage can. I tried to put the pieces together; what would have caused her to get sick like that all of a sudden? It wasn't making any sense at all...

Was it something I said? No-no it couldn't have been, I was complimenting her the whole time. Maybe Mako... WAIT... That was it... DUH BOLIN!

I knew exactly why she got sick all of a sudden! Because of Mako! It was apparent that Korra had a HUGE crush on Mako and so when he began to talk about Asami... Yes it all made sense, it was way too much for her to bare... she was heartbroken.

I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in and sighed softly, I knew for certain that Mako wasn't/isn't interested in Korra like that. He only saw her as a very good female friend, and I could see why! She is a great friend! Well I didn't exactly see Korra in same point of view as Mako did. Since I met her, I have had this crush on her. I have tried to confess my feelings to her, but could never muster up the courage to tell her. Yeah I was eleven and I had all the time in the world to confess my feelings, but what if something happened between now and later on? I just want Korra to give me one chance, just one chance... I could be as good a boyfriend as Mako, maybe even better.

I paused on these thoughts as I heard footsteps come up the stairs,

"Home Bo." Mako stated, opening the door as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"How was work?"

"Eh... I made a little extra money today. Made ten extra deliveries."

"No wonder you're home late." I said. "I made some noodles. They're on the stove if you're hungry."

"Starved." He replied, heading towards the kitchen.

I got up and went to the window where it revealed the island where... Korra was. I sighed again as I leaned up against the wall which the window was on.

"Still worried about her?" Mako said, as he stood behind me. "I am too."

''Are you?" I asked, looking over at him a bit.

"Of course she's my best friend!"

"Right, your best friend."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mako asked perplexed, as he sat down.

"I mean, I think I know why she got sick."

"Did you give her one of Pabu's treats? Just because you can eat them doesn't mean...!"

"No! I did not give her one of Pabu's treats! It's because of you!"

"Me? How is it my fault that she got sick?"

"Because," I began, looking out the window. "Because she likes you Mako, she really LIKES you. You... broke her heart when you began talking about Asami."

"Korra...likes me?" My brother repeated. "How do you know?"

"Because she talks about you all the time when she's just around me, she compliments you. Her eyes light up with happiness when you come around..."

"I was right to suspect she liked me. But I just didn't want to believe it." Mako began. "This whole time, she has secretly liked me."

"Well if you suspected that she did like you, why didn't you stop while you had the chance?"

"I wasn't thinking! Oh man, I feel awful..."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know! I mean she knows now I don't like her the way she likes me..."

"Don't do anymore to hurt Korra... Don't say that you don't like her and don't talk about Asami at all when she's with us..." I said, looking back at him.

"Right, probably shouldn't." He replied, serving himself some noodles in a bowl. "I won't mention anything about Asami or anything like that."

"Good, becauae I hate to see her upset."

"Well so do I Bo. She's my friend too."

"No, for me it's a little more then friendship with Korra." I replied. "I really, really care about her, ever since I met her, I've really liked her."

"Oh so that's how it is?" Mako said, chuckling. "That I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd lecture me or laugh at me or something."

"Why would I do that? I'm cool that you like Korra."

"Y-you-you are?" I stammered in surprise as I turned toward him.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it! If Korra is the one you like, then there is no use in changing your mind!"

"Oh well, thanks Mako."

"I'm here to support you Bo. We're bros for life."

"Yeah bros for life." I said, smiling a bit. "Bros for life."

I turned toward the window and began staring at the Air Temple again. Then I came to a realization of something! Just because I liked Korra, didn't mean she liked me! I mean she did like me, but not like I liked her!

"AH!" I shouted aloud.

"What?" Mako exclaimed, jumping a bit.

"The only problem is, is that she likes you and just sees me as a friend..."

"Well I'll tell you what, I have a plan, a fool proof plan that might do the trick."

"Fool proof huh? Well I'm the regular ladies man already, but I'm listening!"

Mako shook his head as he rolled his eyes a bit, "Alright listen close..."


	4. I'm okay with it! Right?

Mako's P.O.V. -

5 years earlier...

That night I told Bolin about my fool proof plan, it was five easy steps that anyone could follow. I was cool with him wanting pursue Korra and that he liked her at first. But for some reason now, it was bugging me. Was it because I knew Bolin, Korra, and I had been friends for a long while and if they dated they may ruin there friendship? Was it because I, myself, actually deep inside have romantic feelings for Korra? I stared up at the ceiling as I lay in bed; wait... what was I just thinking?

Korra was a sweet girl, she was also pretty tough, she was kind, and the best friend a person could have. But... I just saw her as friend... Right? I turned on my side, "Korra, I just see her as a friend... Just a- friend."

My eyes closed as I began to drift off into a deep sleep...

* * *

"Mako!" I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hmmm? Korra, is that you?" I said, looking around. "What am I doing in Republic City Park?"

"Hey there!" Korra said, looking at me. "You're finally awake!"

"Whoa..."

I looked at Korra and I couldn't stop staring, she was... grown up! Her brown hair was combed into a perfect ponytail on the top of her head, with two strands of hair in blue clip like things. She no longer wore glasses, I could actialy see her eyes ; she had the most beautiful ocean, blue eyes... And the outfit she was wearing, it showed off her figure perfectly. I was so amazed and astonished by her that my heart was racing for her...

"Korra?" I said, gently. "Is that really you?"

"Uh yeah! Of course it's me!"

"But you're so grown up!"

"Yeah and so are you?" She said, kind of puzzled.

I looked at myself, I was older too! I was well built I could tell; there were muscles in my arms and abdomen that were never there before. I was way taller then I was, and I just noticed that my voice was deeper. I smiled a bit and then back at her,

"Yeah I am!" I chuckled.

"Wow Mako, wake up and forget who you were?"

"Of course not, I'm just not all there when I first wake up is all."

"I see," Korra said, sitting next to me under the tree I was sitting under. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Just thought I would relax here a bit and then I guess I fell asleep." I told her, running my fingers through hair. "Did you need me for something?"

"Well, no. I just saw you and decided to see what you were doing."

"Oh, so uh..." I began as I looked over at her.

And once I looked at her again, I was hypnotized by her. I can't remember a time where I had seen Korra more beautiful. No, with Korra it was much more then outer beauty. She had her inner beauty. My heart just hadn't realized this till now, Korra was one of the most precious people to me. I came to realize, everytime something happened to her, everytime she was upset or anything and I would freak out, I deeply cared. I was in love with Korra and it took me so long to realize it.

I scooted closer to her and unknowingly my hand touched the top of her's. She blushed faintly, "What is it Mako? Why are you staring at me?"

"You're beautiful..." I said, my fingers entwining with hers.

"Mako..." She said, looking down, blushing.

"I-I mean it Korra you're not just beautiful on the outside, but also on the inside."

I touched her cheek gently with my free hand and smiled gently, "You're loyal, you're brave, you're selfless, so kind... "

"Mako, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." I told her, leaning toward her.

"I think you're pretty incredible too," Korra said, her face turning a brighter red. "But you probably already knew that... "

"Yes, I did and trust me, I'm not that incredible... But you are..."

I leaned in close to her, my heart was pounding a mile a minute, this was the feeling I got when she was was close to me when we were younger. This feeling I was denying and pretending not to have or feel; the feeling I pushed down since I met her. My love for this precious, special person...

She leaned in the rest of the way, our lips were centimeters apart; was going in for the kiss but then,

"Mako? H-how could you?" I heard Bolin say.

"Bolin!"

Bolin looked at me and shook his head in disbelief, I quickly scrambled to my feet. Korra got up also and looked over at the two of us.

"Bolin, I'm sorry! I know you like Korra, but I don't know what has gotten into me and...!"

"No, I don't want any of your excuses... what happened to 'bros for life?'" He said, with a sad expression on his face. "A real, true brother wouldn't try to kiss the girl of his dreams."

"No-no Bolin!"

I couldn't get a word out before he turned and walk away from the two of us. I shook my head as closed my eyes; what kind of brother was I to hurt my own brother? I knew he liked Korra and yet I almost kissed her...!

"We shouldn't have tried to do that," Korra said, behind me. "There is someone else much more precious then me in your life."

I turned towards her, but she had her back to me already as she walked away sadly.

"Bolin! Korra! W-wait!" I exclaimed, as I watched the two of them walk in the opposite directions. "Wait!"

* * *

"Wait! Wait!" I shouted, tossing and turning in my bed. "Please wait!"

"Mako! Hey Mako! Wake up!" I heard someone call out to me.

"H-huh?"

I sprang up in my bed and looked around panting a bit. It was just a dream... I placed my hand on my heart and felt it pounding still and... Korra she was on my mind; I shook my head. That dream it opened up my true feelings for her. I loved Kora and that's why I had that nagging feeling last night; I was a bit jealous.

But Bolin... he liked Korra and if I just stepped in and suddenly confessed I liked her and hurt him, I woludn't be able to live it down. I couldn't go with him to see Korra today like we planned, I had to be seperated from her for as long as possible. I had to keep my feelings for her inside of me and surpress them.

I tossed the covers off my body and got up. I walked in the living where I found Bolin, looking at himself in a hand mirror, "Hey Bolin?"

"Oh you're up! We need to get going," Bolin said, fixing his hair up. "We're still going to see Korra right?"

"You're going have to go on without me." I told him, looking away.

"Huh? Why? Didn't you want see Korra too?"

I nodded, "I do want to see her, but I just remembered I have to work today. I thought today was my day off."

"Awww, man! Really? I really needed your support Mako."

"Come on Bolin, you don't need me. You can do it! I believe in you!" I told him.

"You're right! I got this!" Bolin said, looking at me smiling.

"Well it's already ten, you should get going!"

"Right!"

Bolin picked up the paper that I had written down the, "fool proof" plan, on and took one last, good look at it. He nodded as he placed it back on table, "Okay! I'm ready to impress Korra!"

"Good luck little bro." I said, smiling a bit.

"Thanks big bro! And thanks for the fool proof plan!" Bolin said as he turned and headed for the door. "I'll see you when you get home!"

"I'll be home around 5:30, I'll see you then."

He nodded as he took a deep breath and started on his way, shutting the door behind him. I took in a deep breath as I took a seat on the couch. My heart, it was STILL still pounding... Why? Why is this happening now? Why are my feelings for Korra now appearing? It didn't matter why, I just needed to hide these sudden feelings that came to be, for my brother.

* * *

So what you think of the story so far? Please rea dand review! thanks for reading! :3 OH AND PLEASE DO NOT BASH MAKO! No Mako bashing! THANK YOU!


End file.
